The goal of this project is to identify genetic factors contributing to Non-Insulin Dependent Diabetes Mellitus (NIDDM) and associated risk factors. Families are identified in which 2 siblings have NIDDM and at least 4 first-degree relatives are available for studies to confirm genetic linkage. Anthropomorphic and blood studies are performed on unaffected family members to detect early onset of NIDDM.